Family is Forever
by Charmed4Love
Summary: Family is one thing that is yours forever, and the Charmed Kids prove that family ties can be twisted and powerful.
1. Chapter 1 : Sweet Sixteen

Disclaimer : A Charmed Fan fiction! I do not own charmed. I do not take credit or profit of Charmed. But if it wasn't on the show or in the books its mine

Chapter One : Sweet Sixteen

Parker Halliwell had a bad feeling about her very first boyfriend when she got to school on May 5,2020. The air was crisp and her cousin brought her to school like he did every morning. Her morning classes seemed to fly by so quickly she barely seemed to notice that it was lunch time. She wandered out into the quad of 'Golden Gate Preparatory Accadamy', the new K-12 Private school system. She sat down at her table as her boyfriend, Vincent Vancamp, sat down next to her. This is something she wasn't sure if she wanted...she put on her magically enchanted sunglasses and almost choked on her milk as he slipped an arm around her waist. _Red, evil, oh crap..._.she thought. He didn't want her love, he wanted either her powers or her life, more than likely, both. She slapped him across the face and stood up to grab her stuff. "Parker, what did I do wrong?" He asked almost panicked. She choked back her tears.

"You lied to me you evil bastard, don't you dare touch me again or I'll stick hell on your ass!" She replied as she hastily picked up her things and walked away. He got a look of disgust on his face. He waited until after school that day, and ambushed her outside of class. He cast a quick sleep spell, and she was out cold. He dragged her to the quad, bloodied, bruised, and beat her up good. Then woke her up as he was leaving, not noticing Wyatt coming around the cornner. Wyatt saw Parker, dropped his backpack, and launched a full blown attack on Vincent. Within minutes there was a huge crowed and Parker was being carried to the Nurse. A young woman from Wyatt's Chemistry class spotted Chris Halliwell, Wyatt's baby brother going towards the men's bathroom...she shrugged and followed him. After checking with her powers for other people, she approached her target outside the bathroom.

"Hey cutie, you're Wyatt's kid brother right?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah...what of it?"

"Mind going in here, so we can chat some place quiet for a bit?"

"Um...I'd like to stay out here..."

She obviously didn't care or hear him, as she cast a sleep spell on him, dragged him in, and raped him in an empty stall. Chris woke up as Wyatt came into the bathroom to look for him, Parker was seriously hurt and in their Aunt's car on their way home, Wyatt was suspended for the next to days, and Chris was still a bit out of it. When he opened his eyes, he saw the girl's naked, sweaty, pale form over him and was powerless. Its like he could do nothing, but let her finish. Wyatt came in checking all the stalls. He found his mark all right, and something he didn't want to see. "Chris?"

"Get this bitch off of me!" Chris yelled from under her. And with that Wyatt threw a forced kick to her head as she flamed out of the room. Noting that he missed and that was a demon...this wasn't good.

"Chris you ok?"

"As ok as I can be..." Chris grabbed his clothing of the floor and hastily put them back on.

Wyatt honestly didn't know what to say, he was bi, crushing on his kid brother, but its not like he could tell Chris how he felt. Chris was bi as well, but also taken. Wyatt was in deep this time...but they knew nothing of they mysteries that would now unfold at Halliwell Manor during Chris's party, bringing with it, the fate of the Warren family line for generations to come.

Everyone gathered around Halliwell Manor that evening for Chris's family only birthday party, like they did every year, but this year was diferent. Magical beings started showing up in the conservetory, as Piper grabed a handful of preasants for Chris. Piper looked at the Fairy Queen, the Nymphs, and all the other beings in the room.

"Anyone want to inform me of what you're all doing here this time?" Piper asked skeptically.

One of the leperchans replied, "Its been foretold that upoun the sixteenth birthday of the second son of the Warren Line, he is to wed a daughter of magical upbringing hence forever joining two powerful family lines."

"I see...any clue to this woman's Identity or does he get to pick?" Piper questioned.

"The woman in question is Alejandra Dannielle Hunter, a witch of the Harrison Line, a line of witches older than the Warrens, and just as powerful." The leprechaun's replied.

"Lovely...thanks can I get you guys to leave or do I have to do somthing?"

"We do not leave until he is bound in a marriage proposal and a wedding date is set, we return for the wedding then we leave once the prophecy has been completed, that is how it is written."

"Well...I wish someone said that sooner...he won't like this...and why should he marry her? He's sixteen, that's not even legal."

"Then after their eighteenth birthdays, they must wed." The leprechaun said.

"Whatever, stay here." Piper put the peasants in the dining room and closed the door of the sun room behind her. "Happy Birthday Chris." Piper kissed Chris's cheek and handed him the pile of gifts.

"Thanks mom...are you okay?" Chris replied to Piper's half-forced smile.

"Chris, I'm fine. Relax, enjoy your party. I'll be back soon, Wyatt...can I talk to you in the other room?" Piper said.

Wyatt hesitated for a moment before responding"Okay mom," and following Piper to the other room. "Mom, what's up?" He asked when they were alone.

"Chris has to get married to someone he's never met...and he needs to propse today, and get married on her eighteenth birthday."

"Oh...shit...he's going to be mad...how do we tell his girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure...any ideas?"

"Tell her the truth, she already knows we're witches."

"But its a stupid reason, and I don't know the consequences for him not doing this."

"Its stupid and unfair, but we can let them work it out, say nothing. This is his fight."

"You're right, he needs to do it...lets keep quiet, she can explain herself."

"Right, can we go back to the party, before he's done with gifts?"

"Okay." Piper smiled as she and her eldest rejoined the party.


	2. Chapter 2 : Andrea & Piper say Goodbye

Chapter Two : Andrea and Piper say Goodbye

The party continued, uninterrupted for a few hours. Then Melinda herd what almost sounded like lightning in the Sitting room. Melinda, being the nosey one, poked her head into the Sitting room just in time to see a Caucasian-Hispanic looking woman appear, she was dressed in a black satin gown and holding a small gift box. The woman looked at Melinda as she came to her senses that she was in the right place.

"Hi...is Christopher Halliwell home?" She asked curiously.

Melinda liiked half stunned but replied, "Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Alejandra Dannielle Hunter, I'm assuming your Melinda Halliwell, where is he?"

"Hold it. How do you know my name?"

"I'm supposed to, its been for seen, I can't explain it to anyone but him, you're welcome to listen in, so can you show me where he is please?" Alejandra replied in an almost begging tone.

"Ok...hang on a sec." Melinda ducked her head into the party waived Chris over and went back to Alejandra. "Here he is."

"Thank you...My name is Alejandra Dannielle Hunter, we need to talk."

"Why should I give a crap as to who you are?" Chris wondered.

"Because, according to the prophecy, we are to be wed in two years time." Alejandra explained.

"I see...Melinda, give us a few." Chris asked casually.

"Ok..." Melinda said as she left to rejoin the party. Chris and Alejandra talked for a bit longer.

"So...What do I tell my girlfriend?" Chris asked finally defeated.

"I can do a triangle, but in all honesty, its up to you." Alejandra seemed completely sure of her words, hoping it wouldn't reveal her discomfort to the relationship with Chris at all. She wanted this even less than he did. He didn't want to because he thinks its stupid, and she would agree, but the fact that she's lesbian, didn't help. They talked for a bit longer, and he proposed as the prophecy for saw. Both of them did so grudgingly, but they were betrothed by the powers that be, so that was how it ended up. Chris called his girlfriend and asked her to meet him at the park in an hour.

Andrea sat on the swing in golden gate park as she waited for Chris to show up...he sounded stressed and didn't like it. She knew somthing was wrong. She didn't really know what was going on...and she froze as she saw Chris and another woman walking up to her. "Um...Chris...Who's she?" She asked hoping it was all a dream.

"Andy, this is Alejandra. She just moved here from New York." Chris said calmly.

"Ok...why is she here...and why is there a sixteen carrot diamond ring on her hand?" Andrea said in a panicked tone.

"Relax, I don't love him. I have to marry him because of an arranged marriage he didn't know about. This isn't his fault. You guys can keep dating, I don't care. Just remember that your chance of marrying him is non existent." Alejandra explained hoping to calm her down. It didn't quite work the way she planed. Andrea stood up, ripped the promise ring from her hand and threw it at Chris.

"Take your stupid ring, your hot fiance, and go to hell! I never want to see or speak to you again!" Andrea ran off crying leaving Chris and Alejandra alone on the swing. "Chris...are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine. No offense, but is there a way to get out of being your husband?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. The prophecy says I get pregnant on our honeymoon, hence securing the future of both bloodlines."

"Awesome. We can elope, get you pregnant, then get a divorce no big deal right?"

"That should be fine...once I'm eighteen. But even then, your great grandmother will have to marry us."

"Oh...never mind that then."

"Chris...its okay if you never learn to love me, because the chances of me falling in love with you are next to none."

"Really...I'm guessing that means your already in love and or Lesbian right?"

"Lesbian on the mark. Sorry, you never had a shot."

"Its cool...I think I know who has my heart already. Andrea was right to go. I'll see you later." Chris stood up, kissed Alejandra on the cheek, checked for passers bye, and orbed home. He went up to his room, curled up on his queen bed, and cried until a knock on his door forced the tears to stop.

Piper opened the door, and looked at her youngest son. She felt sorry for him and it wasn't because of her that he had to do any of this. "Chris honey, you're going to be okay. I don't much like it either, we'll find you a way out. Alright?" Piper said sounding so sure of herself, and Chris just wanted to pretend nothing existed.

"Ok mom. If you say so."

"I say so, I'm going to the cemetery to visit Prue and your father, I'll be back in an hour okay?"

"Okay mom. I love you."

"I love you to Chris." Piper kissed him on the cheek and headed to her car. She started for the cemetary and ended up in a car crash, and was rushed to the ER at San Fransisco Memorial.

The entire family gathered around the waiting room of the hospital while waiting for the doctor to tell them somthing. At this point, Chris would take anything besides her death. Paige was in tears, along with Phoebe while Henry Sr tried to cheer them both up. Coop would have been there, but he was missing. As for everyone else...they were pacing the waiting room or trying to reassure Wyatt,Chris,and Melinda she was going to be ok.

The doctor came out with his clipboard and a somber look on his face. Wyatt didn't like it, but he took the lead. "Doc, how's my mom?" Wyatt asked the doctor choking back his tears. The doctor shook

"She didn't make it." The doctor replied timidly. " I'm sorry for your loss ."

"Right, thank you." Wyatt responded before swearing in German. Melinda jumped up and grabbed Wyatt's arm.

"Wy, knock it off. We're in public. Thanks Doc. When will she be released for burial?" Melinda asked pulling Wyatt back into the circle of family.

"End of the week, Saturday." The doctor responded.

"Thank you." Melinda responded turning back to her family. "She's gone guys...lets go home." The family reluctantly agreed and walked out of the hospital and went to their respective homes. Wyatt,Melinda, and Chris however, made a stop at Crystal Law, the new local law firm. Melinda and her brothers walked in to the Office with highly determined looks on their faces as the receptionist turned around to greet them.

"May I help you?" Asked the receptionist kindly.

"Yes, we're here to see Julia McMan. Its an emergency."

"I see...she's with a client at the moment, but you can wait over there." The receptionist said pointing to the chairs in the small room on the side. She closed the door to the waiting room, and phoned her boss. After about ten minutes of silence, she returned to the impatient kids in the waiting room. "Miss McMan will see you now." The receptionist said calmly. "Please follow me." She escorted them to the door and opened it as the kids filed in, she closed the door behind them and returned to her desk.

Julia McMan was a young,sophisticated,blond in a navy blue business suit, who sat behind her desk as they came in. Julia looked up. "Ah, the Halliwell kids, its been a while, have a seat." The kids sat down knowing that they where babies the last time she saw them. "So, what brings you kids into my office at eight o'clock in the evening?" She asked with a smile.

"Our mother died today, we need her will read soon." Melinda answered. The last time they were here it was because of their father's death, this time, it was their mother's.

"The will of Piper Halliwell...okay, I can do that tomorrow, have your family meet me in the conference room at ten thirty A.M sharp. Be there or be square, I will see you in the morning." Julia responded in her most professional tone.

"Thank you Julia, it means the world to us." Melinda said calmly.

"Anytime. Bye, go get some sleep." Julia said in a small voice.

"Right, Night." Melinda added. The kids left the office and headed home at last.


End file.
